


【华子V】虚情假意 5.

by ppttrobot



Series: 【华子V】虚情假意 [5]
Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29897775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ppttrobot/pseuds/ppttrobot
Summary: 小田V部分。R。暴力/强迫，但非全程。ooc警告。
Relationships: Sandayu Oda/V
Series: 【华子V】虚情假意 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189940
Kudos: 2





	【华子V】虚情假意 5.

**Author's Note:**

> 小田V部分。R。暴力/强迫，但非全程。ooc警告。

5.（小田V情节/暴力行为/非自愿性行为预警）（注：非全程）

小田确实看完了所有的超梦。里面的东西虚假的让他想吐。每次想起电话里V自以为了解他的语气，他就觉得太阳穴一跳一跳地发胀，不得不再三提醒自己那是华子小姐重视的战力，把她当新同事就好……他一拳砸在茶几上，桌面延伸出几条裂缝。他不会去坏小姐的事，以后V只会是一位惹人厌的搭档；但现在小田心里的暴虐迫切地需要一个出口。

……干脆去和竹村君久违地战斗一场好了。

他换衣服出门，开车去华子小姐给竹村准备的安全屋。天黑了，他想起之前每一次见到V都是在这样的时候——该死。

耳机里传来提示，是瓦莱莉打了电话过来。他直接挂断，停歇几秒后对面就再次拨号。小田不理她，让铃声一直响到自己停止，最后干脆把车停在路边，拿出手机拉黑瓦莱莉。

清净。

他停下的地方是观景台，全息广告光束在远处缓慢上升，风吹得他心情平静了一些。高楼大厦、贫民窟，高级服装店里吹嘘时尚的店员，既有美丽身体也可以心理辅导的性偶，有钱人在厅堂里笑着跳舞。瘫痪了半个身体骂骂咧咧地说衣服能穿就行的前帮派分子，对路过的每一个人求欢的婊子，烂沙发上扫着吉他的工人。有人为了生存削去半张脸成为义体疯子，高架桥下面有人窝着睡在炸弹中间。夜之城的景色和日本很像。事实上，全世界的样子都在变得一致。他曾经趴在地上，和那些没有钱修义体、为了一块合成肉打成一团的人一起活着，连自己的名字都快要忘记。有人捏着他的脸说，给我舔，这根豆腐条就是你的。

他掐死了那个男人，既得到了食物，也拿到了钱。

手机又一次响起。内森·威尔逊，华子小姐派去注意V洗脑状况的义体医生。小田接听，对面说：“帕格莱斯女士找您。”果然。他隐约听到“叫他别拉黑我”“不然我就向华子小姐告状”的声音，由于超梦的缘故，小田似乎能想象到那个人抱着胳膊，气得直跺脚的样子。

“……她说，要您别拉黑她——”

“……我听见了。”

小小的怒火又开始见了风往上窜，这次更多是让他觉得疲惫。“等下让她自己打电话来。”他把头发捋到脑后，“辛苦了。”

威尔逊医生沉默了一下，没有像往常一般客套，而是说确实辛苦，接着挂断电话。瓦莱莉的“啊——？”只传来半截。

小田把瓦莱莉移出黑名单，很快她的来电出现在通知列表。

“额……嗨，三……小田桑。”

“所以，你到底想说什么？”

电话那端支支吾吾起来。小田几乎要失去所剩无几的耐心，瓦莱莉说还是见个面谈吧。

“赶紧把我们的矛盾解决了，对华子小姐才更有帮助……而且面对面你还能打我出气，不亏吧，嗯？”

……那确实不亏。小田忍不住活动活动手腕。“哪里见面？”

“守口如瓶汽车旅馆，我带点酒去——内森！车借我——算了，酒驾容易出事，我还是呼叫德拉曼吧。到时候见！”

他深吸一口气，转身回到车上，掉头前往沃森区。

瓦莱莉在小田敲门后给他开门，她穿上了过去常穿的露胸外套，露出一件画有玫瑰的短背心，下身一条牛仔热裤，看着和内裤差不多。

“你——你穿着西装就过来了？完蛋，人家肯定以为是我叫的性——额，请进，小田桑。”

她真的很有惹人生气的天赋。当看上去和雇佣兵一个样的时候，这种效果成倍增加。小田走进去，桌子上摆了几瓶鸡尾酒，其中一瓶已经开封，旁边的小玻璃杯里还剩下浅浅一层酒盖着底。

“咳，我先喝了几杯壮壮胆。”瓦莱莉有些尴尬地走过来，坐在沙发上。“这个房间是我逼着他们打扫完才开的，你……你可以随便坐。”

小田找了个看起来更干净的位置。瓦莱莉替他也倒了一杯，他喝了一口，皱着眉咽下去。他搞不懂这些能往酒里面加辣椒粉的美国人。旁边的人把剩下的一点喝干，又给自己满上。

“呼……对不起，小田桑。”瓦莱莉坐姿端正地对小田低头，“我大概知道你为什么生气。”

你不可能知道。小田没忍住又喝一口，他开始想念清酒了。“你说。”

“我不应该帮五郎劫花车，让华子小姐的性命受到威胁。”她悄悄抬眼看小田的脸色，“也不应该拿着霰弹枪往你的肺部射击……更不应该在你倒下的时候扒你的衣……不是，装备。”眼看对方的脸色越来越阴沉，瓦莱莉赶紧老老实实收回眼神，“我真的……非常抱歉！”

谢谢你又提醒我一遍。小田咬牙，那段时间病床上的日子简直生不如死。何止是用霰弹枪对肺部射击，应该说是对他的全身扫射。拜V所赐，他几乎全身上下都做了一遍甚至几遍手术，更难以启齿的是他不是败给了什么高手——比如竹村五郎，甚至亚当·重锤也行——而是一个被荒坂开除的前特工，做了大半年雇佣兵的街溜子——

而现在，那位雇佣兵却好像和他非常熟络，仿佛真的一起出生入死过无数回一样。

……这是瓦莱莉·帕格莱斯。不是V，不是V。小田放下不知不觉间喝光了的酒杯，酒杯与桌子相碰，发出一声清脆的“咯”。

没关系。很简单的一句话，没-关-系。他脱口而出的是，“你确实应该感到抱歉，这样看来你还留有一点我欣赏的地方：有自知之明。”

“你——”

瓦莱莉直起身子，看起来明晃晃的在发怒，瞪着眼前的男人，“——事实上，如果不是你在那次见面的时候不愿意带我和五郎去见华子小姐，也不会有后来这些事发生！”

现在的模样倒和她的装扮很协调。小田想，和那个该死的V一模一样。他起身往门口走去，“既然你已经道歉，我就回去了。以后就当同事相处，对你、我，还有华子小姐都好。”瓦莱莉冲过去堵住门口，“这件事还没有解决，听着，我不想再吵架，也不想和不信任我的人搭档！你他妈——”

“嘶……”

她突然捂住额头，踉跄一下跪在了地上，试图用一只手支撑好自己。小田站着看她发抖。她开始说话，一开始很小声，后来音量才放大到小田能听清楚。“……对不起……对不起，三太……天，小田桑，请原谅我……”她抓住小田的衣角，摁着额头的手指关节都开始发白，“救命……请原谅我……好疼……什么、什么都可以，对不起……”

这也是那个装置的作用吗？小田扯开瓦莱莉的手。她的身体伏得很低，说的话像是喃喃自语，睁着的眼睛里不断流下泪来，滴滴答答地掉在地上，好像真的在承受某种剧烈的疼痛。

压抑了太久的心情终于被今夜酒里的一点辣椒粉引燃。他掐着瓦莱莉的脖子把她摁在门上——金属项圈硌在锁骨上压出红痕——接着一拳砸在她暴露出的腹部。瓦莱莉的腹肌绷紧以保护内部的脏器，但还是不得不用手捂住嘴防止酒吐出来。她的肉体上很快就现出一道淤青，这动静把门外经过的房客吓了一跳。“这一对今晚玩的有点大啊。”他们说，然后急着回他们的房间进行自己的游戏，在走廊上就吻得难舍难分。

小田开始冷笑。这样的表情很少在他脸上出现，因此才更显得可怖。“什么都可以吗？”他问，没有等V的回答。他把仍然因头痛而无法动弹的雇佣兵摔在床上，用牙齿在V身上留下咬痕，从脖子到锁骨。他亲吻那片淤青，让V痛得抖了一下，接着向下来到小腹。小田的头发碰到V的皮肤，让她觉得疼痛之外还有一点痒。她的小臂在发热，她想要反击，但大脑里的指令拼命地在阻止。击杀……致死……击杀致死！头疼得要命，螳螂刀的零件在颤抖着作响。

用自己的腿顶开V的大腿，薄薄一条热裤用点力就散落成布条，小田三太夫听见V小臂处的声音。他伸手攥住螳螂刀的开启处，看着V的手无意识握成拳，一直望向天花板的眼神终于看向他。

“小——小田？操，你——啊！！”

她挺起上半身，把头使劲往后压进被褥，腰弯折得仿佛要断开。那一瞬间愤怒与不甘的眼神就是小田想要的，但所有动静却戛然而止。V的身体失去了所有力气，沉重地掉入这张吱嘎作响的床，眼睛定定地看着前方，好像透过了墙壁，不知道具体在看哪里——并且疯狂地闪着蓝光。她的鼻血缓缓地流下来，顺着脸颊的弧度流到被子上。

兴奋与怒火同时被熄灭，小田迅速把V扶起，让她靠着床头。就在他差点拨通威尔逊医生的电话时，V清醒了。

“……V……瓦莱莉？”

“……”她眨眨眼睛，擦掉脸上的鼻血，“你可以叫我V……如果你想的话。”

小田后退几步。面前的人变得诡异的顺从，刚才是激活了什么……他决定立刻通知内森·威尔逊，该死，他今天做的一切都很离谱。他举起手机，一把小刀从身后飞来，手机差点被毫不留情地钉在墙上——如果他没有躲开的话。

“不是要做吗？小田桑，你不会退缩了吧？”V站起来走近，笑得和前几天没什么两样。“以前又不是没做过……只要是你的命令，我不是都要服从吗？……哈，这里还硬着，来。”

以前？服从？……又是虚拟的记忆。小田觉得无趣，本想直接离开，却被V脱下裤子，还挺立着的阴茎从内裤里弹出来。V推着他后退，让他靠在墙上，蹲下给他口交。

“停，你……呼……”

“嗯嗯？”

V嘴里含着他的阴茎发出疑问，见小田说不出话，又继续吞吐龟头，舌头挑逗马眼与冠状沟，用口水做润滑。小田深呼吸，手抚上V的头发，不自觉地用上些力气。V停顿一下，下一刻吞咽的同时让那根阳具全部进入她的喉咙，小田一瞬间屏住了呼吸。这时候也没法叫停了，V开始小幅度地前后动作，摁在脑后的手力气越来越大，最后有些粗暴地把阴茎捅进深处，在喉咙里跳动两下，喷出浓郁的精液。

小田退出来，V把那些精液全部咽了下去，因为呛到而咳嗽。她随手打开一瓶之前掉落在地的鸡尾酒漱口，然后拉着小田的手，让他躺在床上，自己跨坐在他的小腹处。小田又勃起了，碰触着V的臀缝，V握住他的手，身体慢慢磨蹭身后的肉棒，说：“我很抱歉……小田桑。”她俯身，两人的脸贴近，阴茎也抵在了阴道的入口，“……为我忘记的一切。”

性偶芯片。小田三太夫终于意识到。确实，性偶芯片是读取、储存大脑数据的市场上一种成熟——并且无害的成品，在这个基础上再改进，虽然难度仍然很大，但不失为好的开始。他没法再想更多了，V坐在他身上起伏，还在念他的名字。她忘记了之前电话里的争吵，她呻吟着，“三太夫……唔……”

房间里昏黄的灯光让小田三太夫也有些恍惚。就像他今晚一直把她当作那个可恨的雇佣兵一样，他伸手握住V的腰，强迫她用更大的力度与自己相撞，发出更多的呻吟。

“呼……”

瓦莱莉翻身躺在小田旁边，“想不到你很中意雇佣兵的V嘛。”

“……并不。”小田任由她玩弄自己的手，“而且瓦莱莉和V就是你。”

“哈哈，也是，也是。”

瓦莱莉。瓦莱莉。小田默念这个名字，确保不会再弄错。“我们之前是什么关系？”他问。

“嗯——你帮我训练通过贴身保镖的考核，在那之前……我也记不太清了，好像想做的话就可以做，算炮友吧？”

“在那之后，是什么样。”

瓦莱莉打了个哈切，“之后？虽然我喜欢你……但是最喜欢的还是华子小姐，有她在的话只听她的命令就够了……好困。”

凌晨两点。不行，今天必须回去。小田催着瓦莱莉起来别睡，对方翻身背对着他安稳地陷入睡眠。他再次为今晚发生的一切感到后悔，拖着瓦莱莉给她穿衣服，甚至不得不把自己的西装系在她腰间，充当那条破碎的热裤。他把她抗在肩膀上，听着轻微的鼾声下楼退房，还因为墙上的刀、被子上的血多花了钱。前台吹了一声口哨，“哇噢，哪里还能点到你这样玩得开的小伙子？”小田沉着脸瞪他，他赶紧举起双手说：“嘿，开个玩笑！”

小田终于把瓦莱莉扔进自己的车里。教训，深刻的教训，这一整个晚上都是。他在路上给威尔逊医生打了电话，开进那栋豪宅的时候医生穿着小熊睡衣站在路边，从他手里接过瓦莱莉。小田的视线在那一身被肌肉鼓起的小熊睡衣上停留了一下，决定忽视这个东西，询问自己的问题，关于性偶芯片。

“性偶芯片？确实用了。荒坂特研，新品，不能上市。……你把性偶功能激活了？”

他尴尬地说是。

“……那玩得挺大。不过激的情况下应该是不会激活的。小问题，我回去修改一下，这次提高阈值就行。”医生用胳膊夹着瓦莱莉，那人还在睡觉。“系统和肉体都过度疲劳了。”他淡淡地瞥一眼小田，小田咳嗽一声，“抱歉。”

临走之前，小田三太夫对内森说：“对了，瓦莱莉醒了的话就告诉她，以后叫我三太夫。”

内森·威尔逊了然地点头。小田知道这个医生会把一切都汇报给华子小姐，甚至还有三郎大人，他确信如今的瓦莱莉就是一个虚假的可怜人，带着胡编乱造的记忆活在面目全非的真实里，靠洗脑装置维持一切人际关系。和这样的愚人置气根本毫无意义，只会让自己看起来比较可笑。

起码，他们之间的矛盾解决了。这对荒坂来说是一件好事。


End file.
